I wanna have your babies
by BrookenRachel
Summary: I came across this crazy add.” He pulled the paper from his pocket. “‘Hot, young, female looking for a sexual partner’.” Then I saw the phone number. Guess what I knew the phone number. I know if very well. You want to know who it is, well let me call it.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything credit Mark Schwahn and Natasha Bedingfield.

Authors Note: Okay so should be updating my stories but haven't, sorry.

Here is a Happy one shot to get you all by. Don't forget to read and review!

ENJOY

Ps. Has everyone heard about the K-Fed thing (gag)

**What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas  
But what if it don't?  
What happens in my head stays in my head  
But sometimes it won't  
What if you knew what I was thinking  
Would it make you like WOHHHHH!  
Don't wanna risk puttin' my foot in it  
So ill keep my mouth closed!**

"Who is it?" Brooke yelled, not moving from the couch.

"Its me, pause Friends, get off your ass and open the door." He yelled back

"Fine, one second." She said, rolling her eyes

"Finally."

"Your so impatient."

"Your so lazy."

"Hey that's no way to talk to a girl."

"Whatever, the way im supposed to talk to a girl leaves, when the girl is my best friend."

"How...rude." He smirked "So what do you want?" She questioned

"Well I was looking though the adds, because my refrigerator broke and don't have money for a brand new one so..."

"Lucas get to the point" She said cutting him off

"Anyways, I came across this crazy add." He pulled the paper from his pocket. "'Hot, young, female looking for a sexual partner'." Brooke opened her mouth to talk "Oh wait there is more, 'No strings attached, just want to get pregnant. Then your job will be done.' Now I was thinking to myself who would be this in the paper. Then I saw the phone number. Guess what I knew the phone number. I know if very well. You want to know who it is, well let me call it."

"Lucas"

"No, no, Shh... Its ringing." He said cutting her off "What's that it seems to be coming for this apartment" Lucas said hearing Brooke's 'Im a slave for you' ring tone.

"Lucas"

"An add Brooke, why. You have never had any problems getting a guy. And two what the hell is this baby stuff about?"

"Are you going to let me talk?" He nodded "Okay, I know I don't have problems getting a guy but usually they always want something more. And eh not into that"

"And the baby thing."

"Im getting there if you give me a second. So I want a baby, but im not ready to get married, and I don't know anyone well enough to be in a serious relationship."

"So why don't you wait tell you are ready for those things."

"Because if I wait who knows when all that will happen I could be 50 or it could be never."

"But why now, your TWENTY!!! That's young you have plenty of time to come back to this crazy idea."

"No because I figure that even though it will be hard with school it will be even harder with work this way the kid will be able to be in school once im out of school and start working. I mean im not in school all that much since I take half my classes online."

"Your giving me a headache."

"Come on Lucas, be okay with this."

"I can't be okay with this." Brooke frowned "But I will accept it. But I have a request actually its not a request you have to do it."

"What" she said annoyed

"I want to meet these guys."

"EW...no!"

"Why the hell not."

"Because I'll be sleeping with them. And you're my best friend and it would be weird. Don't you think"

"Yes but I can deal with the weirdness, I just want to make sure you don't sleep with some psycho. I mean you don't have the best judgement in guys."

**Don't wanna risk puttin' my foot in it  
So ill keep my mouth closed!**

All you hear is...

mmm mmm m m m m  


"Are you Brooke?"

"Yeah, you must be Trevor." She stood up to give him a hug. He was tall, dark and handsome. Just what she liked.

"Yes, wow Lucas said you were beautiful, he wasn't kidding."

"Thank you" She said blushing

"So if you don't mind me asking, why does a girl like you need to be set up on a date?"

"Well Lucas doesn't like the ways I get guys so he decided to set me up. And I agreed to one time."

"Im glad it was with me." He smiled showing super white teeth

"Me to."

"So are you in school?"

"Yeah 2nd year."

"What are your plans for the future.?"

"Im not sure?"

"Where are you from?"

"Listen Trevor you seem like a sweety. But im guessing Lucas didn't tell you what im looking for from my dates." He shook his head " Didn't think so. The only thing I want is sex."

"What?" Trevor coughed choking on his appetizer.

"See the thing is..." She started but stopped herself from continuing, when thinking about Lucas's early advice that if she mentioned a baby it would scare them away.

"The thing is????" Trevor questioned waiting for her to continue

"The thing is, is that im single and horny."

"Oh"

"So, are you going to have sex with me or not?"

"YES!"

"Okay then. We can probably leave, we'll just go back to my place. Have a little fun."

"Okay." He said nodding furiously

"I like it rough" She whispered into his ear, giggling at his shocked expression.

**Gonna button my lip So the truth don't slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout  
Woops Did I say it out loud, did you find out  
I wanna have your babies  
It's serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies**

"So how was your date with Trevor?"

"Eh, he turned out to be a little to much of a gentlemen for me."

"Well at least you found out before you guys did anything."

"Actually..."

"Brooke"

"What?"

"You had SEX!" he yelled "You had sex" He said a little quieter after some of the people in the restaurant glared at him

"Well yeah, how do you think I found out it wouldn't work."

"Well I thought that since he was to much of a 'gentlemen' then that would be a before sex discovery."

"Well it was but I figured things would change once we hit the sack."

"You thought he was a freak in the sheets?"

"Well, yeah."

"Maybe it was you." Lucas said stifling a laugh

"Excuse me. No, it wasn't me."

"Maybe it's a sign Brooke that you should stop this sex and baby madness."

"I've only gone out with like 3 guys. Im not stopping its not a sign."

"Whatever I just think it's a bad idea."

"Why are you being such a sour puss this morning."

"Am not."

"You are to. I mean you have always been a little pissy about my guys but, its not that bad Lucas."

"Your one to talk, its not like you have been miss supportive with my girlfriends."

"Whatever."

**I see 'em springing up like daisies**

**Some of my feelings keep escapin'  
so I make it a joke  
Nonchalant I keep on fakin'  
So my heart don't get broke  
I'm in a big big big big ocean in a tiny little boat  
Ill only put the idea out there If I know its gonna float**

"_So about your add?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_You really want a kid???"_

"_Um...Yeah."_

"_Seriously, I mean your young and hot. Why mess it up." he asked confused_

"_I hope your not worried about anything because I don't expect you to pay child support or anything it all your just a sperm donor, plus a little fun for me."_

"_No I just don't understand why you would want to ruin a fun life."_

"_Your right I really don't want a kid I just want to have sex without a condom. Is that easier for you to understand." Brooke rolled her eyes at her own story_

"_Oh I totally understand that. Well lets get to it."_

"_Yeah lets." _

"I cant believe you had sex with him. He sounds like an idiot. Do you want your kid to an idiot. I mean they might inherit it." Lucas droned on

"He was hot and okay in bed. And im not pregnant. These guys must have like retarded sperm or something."

"Maybe it's a sign." Lucas said in a sing song voice

"Shut up" Brooke bit back in the same voice

****

All you hear is...

mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gonna button my lip  
So the truth don't slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out  
What I really wanna shout  
Woops Did I say it out loud  
Did you find out  
I wanna have your babies  
It's serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springing up like daisy's  
In my head there's a slot machine  
And I'm bettin' you're the one in my hopes and dreams

"You have lost your mind!"

"Why does everyone keep telling me that."

"Maybe because its true."

"You just don't understand because you hate kids."

"I don't hate kids." Brooke gave her a knowing look "Okay I don't like kids, but that's not the reason why I think your crazy. Okay its part of the reason but come on Brooke a kid."

"Well im going to have it, if I can ever get pregnant. And you better give over you dislike of kids because you going to be the godmother."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me?"

"Um because you're my best friend!"

"Yeah but shouldn't you ask like Haley or Peyton or somebody who actually likes kids."

"No. Im sure you'll like my kid."

"I don't have to babysit it or change it or anything do I?"

"Hell no. like I would leave you alone with it. You would just buy it stuff and play with it."

"So more shopping?" Brooke nodded "Okay sure, I'll be the godmother of your future spawn."

"Good, at least someone is semi on board with this thing. Lucas is acting like a total stupid head about it."

"Unbelievable"

"I know, he's my best friend he should be there for me."

"Not him, you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Can't you tell. He's in love with you"

"What your crazy"

"He is and your in love with him."

"I think all those years of dying your hair red has effected your brain."

"You know its true. Other then the obvious reasons why he wouldn't be supportive, he wants it to be him. He wants you to have his baby, he wants to be with you. And you want to be with him. Maybe that's why your not getting pregnant; your body knows what/who it wants and so its waiting."

"I don't like Lucas... At least not like that!"

"Yes you do."

**Trust me it would scare you if you knew what was goin' on in my brain  
Trust me it would scare you that I've picked out the church all the schools all the names  
If you knew it was all about you every wish Every candle every coin in a fountain  
Trust me it would scare you**

"What's the big emergency?"

"What?"

"You said to come over as soon as possible. So I figured something was up."

"I have a problem"

"Okay"

"I was talking to Rachel today."

"Uh Oh"

"Yeah. Anyways and she said some things and now I can't stop thinking about them so I need to clear things up."

"Okay, what did she say"

"Well she said that you like like me and that I like like you and I mean its not crazy but I don't think its true you just like me and I think I just like you...right" Brooke said quickly

"I..."

"See I knew it wasn't true and I feel silly, its just that you know Rachel and..." Brooke rambled but was cut off by Lucas's lips crashing onto hers. "So Rachel was right." Brooke giggled after braking this kiss.

"I think she was."

"Damn"

"What"

"Well she's going to find out that her "hunch" was right. Theirs no putting up with her now."

"Your right."

**Thats why I go...**

mmm mmm m m m m m

mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gonna button my lip  
So the truth don't slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out  
What I really wanna shout

"So are we together now?" Lucas questioned

"I think we are, the making out session kinda sealed the deal." Brooke giggled "So about the kid thing." Brooke said turning serious

"About the kid thing."

"I still want a baby Lucas, but now there is strings."

"If you want a baby then we'll have one."

"Really" Brooke's eyes lit up"

"Yeah."

"But we just got together."

"Yeah, but we've been best friends for 8 years. And I've loved your for awhile now."

"Aw really?" he nodded "me to."

"So if you get pregnant then it was meant to happen if not then its to soon."

"Okay."

**Thats why I go...**

mmm mmm m m m m m

mmm mmm m m m m m

"You know what we should do now?" Brooke said pulling away from kissing Lucas

"What?"

"Have sex!"

"You really want a baby don't you!" Lucas laughed

"Yeah, but that's not why I want to have sex" Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows

"Really."

"Mm hm"

"I like it rough." Lucas whispered in her ear

"I can handle that"

**Gonna button my lip  
So the truth don't slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out  
What I really wanna shout  
Woops Did I say it out loud  
Did you find out  
I wanna have your babies  
It's serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springing up like daisy's**

mmm mmm m m m m m

_9 months Later_

"Morning Babies, want to come with me to wake daddy up" Brooke Cooed, picking them each up and walking into her and Lucas's bedroom.

"Hey Babe" Lucas yawned feeling Brooke sit down on the bed

"Look who came to say good morning." Brooke said handing Lucas one of the babies.

"Hey William, your already getting big. Your going to be playing basketball soon, just like your daddy!" Lucas laughed bouncing the little boy up and down.

"You know Victoria did the cutest thing, she curled 4 of her fingers down and left her middle finger up. I know it was on accident and she doesn't even know what flipping someone off means but im just so proud." Brooke said excitedly

"Your so weird"

"But a good weird"

"Yes a good weird"

"Oh take Victoria, I have to call Rachel and tell her about the finger thing she love it."


End file.
